


Flowers and feelings

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He grinned at her, knowing she had meant it as a compliment. All the men she had known had wanted to possess her, had wanted to exert their power of her by trying to buy her affections. But Jon had never wanted her claim or lord over her.He didn’t mock her romantic side either, in fact, he loved the songs and stories as much as her and even though he knew many would mock him for his sensitive side, he was rather fond of flowers too. And the fact that these were his mother’s favourite, it made Sansa’s actions all the sweeter.





	Flowers and feelings

“For you.”

He blinked at the blue flowers that were placed in front of him on the desk. Raising his eyes to Sansa’s grin, he took a moment to actually murmur his thanks.

“Shouldn’t I be bringing these to you?” he teased, taking one of the flowers and twirling it between his fingers. “Most men hate flowers, let alone getting them.”

“But you are not like most men I know,” she replied, taking her usual seat opposite him.

He grinned at her, knowing she had meant it as a compliment. All the men she had known had wanted to possess her, had wanted to exert their power of her by trying to buy her affections. But Jon had never wanted her claim or lord over her.

He didn’t mock her romantic side either, in fact, he loved the songs and stories as much as her and even though he knew many would mock him for his sensitive side, he was rather fond of flowers too. And the fact that these were his mother’s favourite, it made Sansa’s actions all the sweeter.

She grinned mischievously as he stood and stalked towards her, the petals soft against his lips as he held her gaze. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she turned her head to place a kiss to his palm.

“My lady,” he purred, leaning forward to kiss her forehead as he placed the flower in her hair. “My Queen of Love and Beauty.”

Sansa giggled, her cheeks colouring with such innocent pleasure at his attentions. He found it impossible to not tilt her head up and place a kiss to her lips.

Too soon, Sansa pulled away and he watched as she reached over to take another flower. He laughed as she ran her hands through his hair, pushing it back enough to slip the stem into his curls.

“And you are my King,” she replied.

“I’m yours,” he corrected, stealing another kiss that left them both breathless. “However you want me.”


End file.
